ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Queen
The Red Queen is a villainess in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Two people have taken up the mantle of the Red Queen and enslaved the inhabitants of Wonderland. She makes her first appearance in Troubles in Wonderland (The second Queen) Description The Red Queen (in both incarnation) is a tall woman with red hair. She wears a tight red jumpsuit. Over the jumpsuit, she wears a protecting black armor, consisting of chest armor, hip protection, high heel boots with knee pads, shoulderpads and spaulders with red fingers. The original Queen suffered from oligodactyly, lacking her little fingers, having only four fingers at each hand. The armor is decorated with tall spikes. She wears a red crown with black horns that covers her forehead and eyes and has a pony tail with a red band keeping it together. Red bands connect her back and hands. She carries a giant sword to punish those who force her hand. The Red Queen is a vicious dictator with no regard for those who are in her way. She uses her power and natural leadership to persuade whole armies in following her and twice she managed to start a civil war with one, resulting in a rule of 300 years by the First Queen. Origins The first Red Queen was born in the city of Ca'Silau, in Ledgerdomain as Helena Wulferna in 1494. Being a child prodigy in the arts of Magic, she was sent to The University Of Han'bourous, the capital of Ledgerdomain. There she met Sage and his old student Adwaita. Together with Adwaita, she was quickly interested in the myth of the ancient Alpha Rune. They found each other in this quest for power. Both intellects conspired together and create a plan to find the old artefact. They discovered the existence of a different magical dimension and believed it might be the home of the Alpha Rune, Wonderland. With the help of Helena and Adwaita, they opened a portal to this mysterious land. She entered the world alone, leaving Adwaita behind. She found a world that was far more chaotic then Ledgerdomain and forgot her plans about taken over Ledgerdomain. This world would suited her better There was only one problem. An outrageous ruler had taken control over parts of this land. Her cruel desires and fury ravaged the population. She rallied her troops quickly and rebelled against the Queen of Hearts in what was known as the Battle of the Labyrinth. The Battle ended with the Queen of Hearts losing and killed by the Red Queen. She took over the crown but quickly turned rogue on her people, becoming more of a tyrant that Queen of Hearts ever was. As the Queen of Hearts was only concerned about her villages, the Red Queen was far more ambitious. With strategic view and great rhetoric skills she persuades the former servants of Queen of Hearts, Cartiaras. Within a year, all of Wonderland bow down for the Red Queen. This was the start of the dictatoral rule in which all oppositon was punished, which lasted for 318 years. Alice discovered a portal to Wonderland near London, in 1843. As she was fleeing from her father who want to married her out. With the Chesire Cat, Alice started a war against the Red Queen. This was a war that when on for 15 years and became known as the Great Battle for Wonderland. In a final confrontation with the Queen, Alice lost control over her power and mortally wounded the Queen. But the Queen didn't go without a final cruel act. With Alice out of control, she tried to convince the young girl to take her place. To become the new Queen of Wonderland. In her enraged form, Alice almost accepted the offer but was stopped by Chesire. With her dying words being she would return, her reign of terror ended. Her remains were buried in a tomb under the Labyrinth where she was supposed to remain for the end of time. It was more then 150 years later, in the spring of 2015, that someone broke in the tomb and took the armor. Gwen Tennyson, under control of The Nephilim took up the mantle of the Red Queen. Being more powerful then Wulferna ever was and now enhanced by the powers of The Nephilim, she quickly took control over Wonderland and started a new Civil War: The Second Battle for Wonderland. But this Queen was able to defeat her option and won the War, forcing the Resistance into hiding. In Troubles in Wonderland , her reign was threatened by the appearing of Ben and Cretox. They quickly joined the Resistance and tried to overthrow the Queen. She discovered this conspiracy and captured them all, only to be executed in the arena at the hands of the Muligahn, a raging monstrosity with a giant club, but before being exposed as being Gwen. It was discovered by Alice that The Nephilim had took control over her mind and body and forced her into doing his bidding. They managed to trick the Muligahn and weakened the Red Queen enough for Alice to perform an exorcism driving the fiend out. With this, the rule of the Second Red Queen had ended. Powers and Abilities The First Red Queen is a strong swordwoman and has a great rherotic and strategic talent. She's a master manipulator who was able to start the Great War in Wonderland and forced half of it's inhabitants to do her bidding. Both incarnations of the Queen are powerful magicians with devastating powers which were used to defeat those who oppose her. The second incarnation was far more powerful than the First Queen, as she possessed both the natural gifted powers of an Anodite as the dark powers of The Nephilim. She was able to create an army far bigger then the Queen of Hearts or the First Red Queen. Weaknesses The first Red Queen might have been a powerful sorceress but she was no match for the full power of an out-of-control Anodite, which eventually led to her demise. The Second Red Queen was far stronger but her weaknesses were equal to that of any other Anodite. If she was worn out by battle, her defenses would weaken and eventually fade, leaving her exposed for other powerful beings. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 3 *Troubles in Wonderland (First Appearance) Trivia *She is based on the Red Queen of Looking through the looking glass but more as dark dictator then the strict queen from the story. Related Pages *The Nephilim *The Wonderland Phoenix Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Wonderland Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Anodites Category:Female Villains